Conventionally, an in-tank fuel supply device arranged in a fuel tank is widely applied to an internal-combustion engine of a vehicle.
Patent Literature 1 describes a kind of such a fuel supply device, in which a cover is attached to an upper wall of a fuel tank, and a pump unit is laid on a bottom wall of the fuel tank to pump fuel from the fuel tank to an internal-combustion engine. The cover and the pump unit are connected with each other by a connecting strut. The pump unit has a unit body supported by the connecting strut in a radial direction and a thrust direction, and a fuel pump arranged on the unit body. The pumping performance can be stable, since the fuel pump positioned in the fuel tank draws fuel from the fuel tank and sends the fuel towards the internal-combustion engine.